


dominate

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “I’m not interested in great. I want it to know who its Daddy is.” (3.01 darvey one shot, pre-canon)
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	dominate

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by Isa (adarveystory). I’ve wanted to write something based on this scene for ages, so I’m glad I had an excuse...
> 
> WARNINGS: rough sex, (light) daddy kink, public place

_ “I’m not interested in great. I want it to know who its Daddy is.” _

There’s a jolt through her veins. Donna swallows visibly, stares at Harvey for far longer than is appropriate for a work night.

His sleeves are rolled up, tie loosened ever-so-slightly in a way only she would be able to tell, five o’clock shadow dusting his jaw. Leaning back in his chair with his knees spread, sharply focused on the Deron letter.

It’s late, and god, he’s always irresistible this late at night and she’s always kept herself in check. She’s had to, especially after  _ the other time  _ and  _ we put it out of our minds and never mention it again.  _ But tonight, his voice is  _so low_ , rich and honeyed, taking on the gravelly edge that arises from stress and scotch. Tonight, he’s cocky and confident and it’s not with an _I know how to win_ , but with an I know how to _dominate_. And maybe she came in here to ask him about Scottie and maybe, maybe she doesn’t care about that anymore. 

_ I want it to know who its Daddy is. _

She considers the fact that  _ maybe there’s something wrong with her _ , that she’s  _ this  _ affected by the phrase he’d just uttered.

That she finds herself thinking —

— “I know who  _ my _ Daddy is.”

So.

She didn’t just  _think_. 

She  _said_. 

Harvey’s a deer in headlights, his eyes snapping to hers in a split second. The documents drop between his knees and she zeroes in on his crotch.

And  _God damn it._ She wants to fuck him ten ways to Sunday. 

He’s still gaping at her, immobilized. A rush of boldness has her striding forward until his hips are trapped between her thighs. She slides her fingers through his hair and tilts his head up to look at her.

His eyes are black.

Donna sits.

Instantly she’s greeted by his growing need, and it spurs her on.

Her nails rake up and down his broad chest, scratching over the stark-white material to land on his belt.

Harvey grips her waist, hard. Her hands still.

“Good girl,” he says gruffly, and she loses all restraint.

And it’s easy because to her — and to him, too, evidenced by the curve of his lips and the dark lust pooled in his eyes — it’s just a game, tonight. This is not the start of anything. It’s the culmination of a fantasy, a sixteen-hour day and an insatiable craving for each other.

The  _ clink _ of his buckle is loud, echoing off the walls and Donna bites her lip as she ruts against his thigh. His bruising hold on her hips returns, guiding her, attaching her to him like a magnet. She looks out at the city and her reflection in the glass, sensuality in the shadows, secrets bared under the low lights.

Thick fingers knead her asscheeks, hike up her dress to shift aside her underwear and finally sink inside her with ease. She digs her teeth into his neck, relishing in the familiar stretch of muscle that makes her come undone. It’s quick and messy and it should hurt, but it doesn’t, because she’s  _ soaked _ and all she wants right now is for him to fuck her senseless.

And then he does. Yanks her up and shoves her back down on his cock, and now it hurts but the pain is welcome; the pain reminds her that it’s not their time, not yet, but for now this is enough. And right now, her ass slapping against his thighs as he brings her to an easy and elastic release, it’s more than enough.

She rides it out, rides  _ him _ , grants herself the time to recapture his solid body and smooth lips and sturdy grip, the way his hands feel on her breasts, his hot breath in her ear.

His arms circle low around her waist. Donna continues to roll her hips, nips at his earlobe and whispers —

“It knows.”

He’s looking at her a little softer, a little unreadable, and for a minute she wonders if she made a mistake.

“I want to make sure,” he grits out, and before she has time to register that sentence he’s lifted her off his lap to bend her over the back of the chair.

He doesn’t even have to ask — she sheds the sleeves of her dress as he drags the zipper down her back. Goosebumps erupt across her naked flesh as Harvey enters her in one smooth stroke, and she holds on for the ride because  _ now  _ he’s fucking her, deep and rough, pummeling her against the cushion.

He bites her neck, soothes it with his tongue and asks her to say it again.

Donna remembers everything, but Harvey relentlessly pounding into her and filling her up nearly makes her forget what she said ten minutes ago, let alone what  _ he _ said two seconds ago.

He tugs her hips so her ass is flush against him, driving deeper and she moans.

“I know who my Daddy is.” Her tongue feels like cotton as he reaches forward to pluck at her nipples.

“Yeah,” he pulls out all the way, thrusting hard and she whimpers, “you do.”

“Fuck,” she yelps, leans on her forearms and clamps down on him as the second wave overtakes her, vision blurry, body sore.

She’s boneless as Harvey speeds up, takes all she’s offered him and empties inside her with a groan.

Her stomach digs uncomfortably into the chair while his dick continues to pulse inside her, and it’s familiar and foreign all at once. He’s hot and heavy and the weight of him on top of her brings her back to reality.

There’s quiet, and when she shivers he pulls out and hands her his jacket without a word. Donna wraps herself in it while he tucks himself back in his pants, fastens his belt and closes the client’s folder.

She’s half-naked and surprisingly unbothered. Straightens his tie from where she’d disheveled it, fixes his hair while he rolls his eyes and she tells him she’ll set up the next meeting a week from Tuesday — because she knows he’ll close Deron, especially after tonight.

He clears his throat, still hovering over her in the doorway, looks as though he’s not sure which way is up.

Donna nods at him determinedly, a silent reassurance.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Darby will want to know where you stand.”

_ On Scottie. _

That seems to settle the matter. She pats his chest and Harvey nods, grants her a tight smile as he walks away.

She’s very aware of the ache in her thighs the next morning as he corners her in her cubicle to tell her all about the meeting. He makes her laugh until her cheeks hurt too, and she wonders if this is how it will always be.


End file.
